Our Love Story
by Tasha Bree
Summary: "apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" tanyaku sebelum aku masuk ke common room " kalian mau kemana?" Harry tertawa sementara yang lain hanya tersenyum. Senyum aneh. Sedikit menyesal. Dan puas. "aku akan memberitahu-mu tapi jangan bermulut besar, ok?" aku hanya mengangguk. "Jadi aku sudah berjanji dengan lima cewek untuk menjadi kencanku di yuleball" aku tersentak. LIMA! " bagaim.."
1. Chapter 1

**- Tittle : Our Love Story**

**- Chapter : 1**

**- Author : Tasha & Ririn**

**- Genre : Romantic & Friendship**

**- Ratting : T**

**- Timeline : Trio golden's forth year (yang telah aku hancurkan turnamen triwizard nya *digampar reader* XD)**

**- Note :**

_Warning ! : Typo berkeliaran/Collab-Fic/OC/gaje_

Heyhoo! :D ketemu lagi sama tasya! #krikkrik -_-

kali ini aku pengen banget share fanfic aku yang temanya cinta XD #ceileeh

sebenarnya fanfic ini bukan buatan aku murni ^.^ ini fanfic aku buat bareng kakak-ku tercinta, kak Ririn Sabrina :D (mau kenal? add her at ?id=100001678928202 ) ^.^ jadi dia aku minta bikin yang bagian sudut pandang Ririn-nya :D pokoknya keren deh! #plakk, pemuja diri sendiri -_-"

jadi disini ceritanya tentang kisah cinta kita ^.^ awalnya aku sama Ririn cuma pengen ngejodohin si Mione sama Cedric. eh, dengan berjalannya waktu Ririn jadi naksir sama seorang cowok terus aku yang awalnya emang udah jadian sama si Draco (aku sadar bermimpi terlalu tinggi -_-) jadi ada problem-problem. padahal yuleball di depan mata! .

mau tau kelanjutan cerita aku, kak Ririn en Mione? #mau dong! XD

ceck this out! ^.^

Okay ..

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._ HAPPY READ, ENJOY ! _._._._._._._._._._._.

**Our Love Story **

**Sudut Pandang Tasha (Tasha POV)**

"kau tahu, ini akan hebat!" bisik-ku antusias pada Ririn dalam pelajaran Herbology kami. Herbology adalah salah satu pelajaran bagi kami untuk bertemu karena memang tak banyak kesempatan bagi Hufflepuff dan Gryffindor untuk bertemu dalam satu kelas.

"kau yakin?" Ririn menatapku ragu "aku tak yakin ini akan berhasil"

"ayolah.." paksa-ku "please..." dia menatapku pasrah dengan tangan yang masih sibuk dengan gillyweed-nya.

"kami akan membantu, kami akan membantu!" Septhy dan Risma, dua anak Gryffindor yang heboh itu muncul dengan senyum lebar terukir diwajah keduanya.

"kalian akan membantu atau malah akan menghancurkan?" Ririn menyahut sinis dan kami tertawa.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._

"bukan-kah dia cantik" Cedric membisikan sesuatu pada-ku saat makan siang sebelum pelajaran Herbology itu "dia cantik, pintar, dan seorang prefek. Sama seperti-ku... "

Aku membelalakan mata-ku tak percaya. "kau serius?" aku terlonjak dari bangku panjang dimeja Hufflepuff ini. Cewek yang dimaksud Cedric, cewek yang sedang duduk di meja Gryffindor dengan salah satu sahabat-ku Ririn, adalah sepupu-ku, Hermione! "kau tahu, dia itu _my relative_?!"

"well, sudah kukira sebelumnya" ia menatap-ku "kalian memiliki nama belakang yang sama" ia tersenyum kecil "bantu aku, pleasee.."

Aku meringis. Cedric tentu cowok yang baik untuk Hermione. Tapi aku yakin ini tak akan mudah. Well, selama ini aku hanya mengetahui Hermione jatuh cinta pada buku-buku tebal-nya. Bukan dengan cowok mana-pun. Aku akan meminta sedikit bantuan pada Ririn. Atau mungkin banyak.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Aku, Ririn, Septhy dan Risma berlari-lari sepanjang koridor menuju great hall. Kami pasti telah terlambat pesta makan malam ini kurasa. Terlalu lama men-diskusikan-kan tentang Mione dan Cedric. Buku-buku pelajaran masih kami bawa karena belum sempat kembali ke common room setelah pelajaran terakhir tadi.

Di ujung tangga utama, aku sekilas melihat Mione yang berlari tergesa-gesa menyusuri lorong-lorong menuju lantai atas. Apa yang dia lakukan? Mengapa tak ikut pesta makan malam.

"Mione!" teriak-ku kencang hingga membuat ruang ini bergema.

"apa? Mana?"

"Brug!" tiba-tiba kami semua terhenti. Ririn terjerembab kelantai dengan semua buku miliknya yang bertebaran di lantai. Aku masih memperhatikan sosok tinggi yang menubruk Ririn tadi.

Ternyata Olive. Oliver Wood. Keeper Quidditch tim Gryffindor yang sekaligus menjabat sebagai kapten.

"Oh, i'm so sorry" Oliver menjulurkan tangannya menawarkan bantuan kepada Ririn untuk bangun. Ririn menggapai tangan Oliver dan berdiri perlahan. Kulihat ia sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Oliver.

Secara bersamaan Ririn dan Oliver menunduk bermaksud untuk memungut-munguti buku-buku Ririn yang terjatuh. Namun "duk!" kepala mereka malah berbenturan. Samar-samar kudengar suara kikik-kan. Mungkin Septhy dan Risma. Dan jelas saja kiki-kan itu membuat wajah Ririn merona.

"maafkan aku maafkan aku!" Oliver terlihat kikuk lalu secepat kilat memunguti semua buku-buku milik Ririn dan menyerahkannya "kalian terlambat pesta makan malam rupanya?"

Kami kembali berjalan menuju great hall, kali ini dengan lebih lambat.

"akan kami usahakan" ujar Septhy sebelum kami berpisah, mereka menuju meja Gryffindor sementara aku menuju meja Hufflepuff. Aku memandang mereka terheran-heran. Ririn, Septhy dan Risma duduk di sebelah Mione?! Apa mata-ku telah sedikit rabun untuk mengira sepupu-ku sendiri orang lain? Kulihat Mione tengah asyik berceloteh ria dengan Yougie sebelum menyadari kehadiran Ririn. Kelihatannya mereka cukup akur malam ini. Well, biasanya mereka memang selalu adu mulut, layaknya Mione dan Ron.

Aku duduk, secara kebetulan, disebelah Cedric.

"hai Tasha" sapanya dengan mulut penuh dengan puding

"hey Ced" aku mengambil pumkin juice dihadapanku dan menyeruputnya.

"bagaimana dengan..."

"kami sedang mengusahakannya" potongku dan langsung mengisyaratkan agar dia melihat kearah Mione yg kelihatannya sedang memperhatikannya.  
'Oh Tuhan! Ku harap mereka berhasil!' batinku cemas

Tiba-tiba Ced berpaling, menatap wajahku. Matanya mencerminkan rupa terkejut, cemas plus takut "Dia menatapku!" jeritnya dalam bisikan "bagaimana expresinya?" tanyanya khawatir dengan kulit yang mendadak berubah sepucat mayat.

Hermione memandang kami dengan wajah aneh. Terkejut. Kaget. Tidak percaya. Tidak suka dan kesal mungkin.

Ya ampun! Ini pertanda buruk!

Dari jauh Ririn menatapku dengan isyarat 'kita harus bicara' dan dia perlahan berjalan keluar great hall. Aku cepat-cepat bangkit dan mengikutinya. Aku tak ingin larut dalam kekhawatiran Ced.

"bagaimana?" tanyaku walau kufikir aku sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Hmmft.. dia hanya terkejut saja. Berkata cepat yang tak sepatah katapun aku mengerti maksudnya. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan menyeramkannya." Dia menghela nafas "sudah ku duga..."

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._

**Sudut Pandang Ririn (Ririn POV)**

"Herm, tarik nafas dan bicaralah yang jelas! Aku tak bisa mengerti sepatah kata-pun yang kau ucapkan!" keluhku tak sabar dengan keringat dingin yang mulai bercucuran didahi-ku.

"keep it in your mind! Aku sama sekali tak tertarik dengan Ced atau siapalah itu namanya. Aku tak peduli, tak ingin tahu dan terserah kalian mau bilang apa." Repet Hermy dengan tarikan satu nafas, masih memandangku tajam. Mukanya memerah yang kuyakin karena marah dan sesekali memandang ke meja hufflepuff, tempat Cedric dan Tasha duduk dengan tatapan kesal yang aneh.

Percuma saja. Ini tak akan berhasil. Tasha pasti akan sangat kecewa.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._

"ATTENTIOOON" ucap profesor Julian setelah mengarahkan tongkat ke leher-nya dan berujar _sonorus_. Sontak, semua wizards disekelilingku yang tadinya riuh, kini meredam seketika.

"Bulan depan, sekolah sihir tercinta kita ini akan mengadakan Yuleball" seketika gemuruh para wizards memenuhi great hall. Ini hebat!

"Yuleball ini..." Profesor Julian melanjutkan dengan suara bernada tinggi karena mulai riuhnya ruangan besar ini "...ditujukan untuk mempererat persahabatan dari keempat asrama..."

"waah... it's amazing!" sambut Leoni dengan senyum merekah dibibirnya.  
"menurut kalian, keempat asrama Hogwarts ini bisa bersatu tidak?" tanya Tatha yang duduk disebelahku dengan penasaran

"just wait and see.. jadi tak sabar nih menunggu satu bulan lagi" sambung Yougie dengan penuh antusias setelah profesor Julian memberitahukan tanggal pelaksanaannya.

"Yougie, ayo kita lomba siapa yg lebih dulu mendapatkan couple tuk ke YuleBall nanti!" tantang Surya dengan wajah nyengir.

"okee siapa takut..!" jawab Yougie penuh percayadiri

"Hermy, kira-kira ada tidak yah yang mau mengajak kita ke Yuleball?" godaku sambil menyikut lengan Hermy

"hmm... maybe yes maybe no.." jawab Hermy dengan nada Cuek

"andai ada seorang pangeran yang mengajakku ke YuleBall" bisik-ku penuh harap.

"pardon me? Kamu bicara pada-ku?" tanya mione keheranan

"ooh.. e.. e.. nothing" jawab-ku gugup.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._

"wow... Hogsmeade lebih ramai yah dari biasanya..!" ujar Tasha seraya memperhatikan seluruh penjuru Hogsmeade yang ramai oleh para wizards.

"pasti mereka ingin berburu perlengkapan untuk Yuleball!" jawab-ku antusias. "Hermy... kamu mau beli apa aja tuk ke YuleBall?" tanya-ku penasaran. Dari tadi tak terdengar suara Hermy.

"umm... Nothing" jawab Hermy singkat

"WHAT? kamu tak berminat yah sama YuleBall" tanya Tasha keheranan

"hai" Luna menghampiri kami dengan mengenakan sweeter warna-warni nya "sudahkah kalian mendapatkan pasangan?" tanya Luna dengan nada misteriusnya.

"aku dan Hermy sih belum, tapi Tasha pasti bersama Draco! Senaangnya yang sudah punya _boyfriend_..." semburku sambil melirik Tasha. Tasha hanya nyengir malu-malu.

Kami menuju ke sebuah bangunan bertuliskan'partylized', yang pasti menjual pernak-pernik pesta jika dilihat dari namanya.

"hai!" Ron dan Harry berlari mendekati kami. Kulihat Ron sedikit terperanjat ketika melihat Hermy ada bersama kami.

"Hermy? Tertarik juga kau rupanya pada Yuleball?" ejeknya sambil sedikit nyengir.

"jangan mulai lagi Ron" Harry berusaha memadamkan api amarah yang mulai membara di mata hermy.

"aku tak tertarik sesungguhnya! Aku hanya menemani Ririn dan Tasha berburu perlengkapan disini" jawab Hermy dengan nada kesalnya.

"kita disini kan untuk have fun! Bisa tidak kalian berhenti bertengkar untuk hari ini... saja!" pinta-ku dengan nada memelas.

"sepertinya tak bisa.."

"tidak mungkin bisa.."

"dan tidak akan pernah bisa!"repet si kembar Weasley yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan gaya bicara estafet ciri khas mereka.

"kenapa sih kalian selalu muncul dimana-mana!" sembur Ron dengan nada jengkel.

"ooh tidak... aku di marahi rony..." ledek Fred dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"lest go fred! Sepertinya ada yang tidak menginginkan kehadiran kita disini!" seru George seraya menarik tangan Fred dan mereka menghilang di kerumunan pengunjung Partylized.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_A/N ::_

_sebelum lanjut ke chapter 2, review please :3_


	2. Chapter 2

**- Tittle : Our Love Story**

**- Chapter : 2**

**- Author : Tasha & Ririn**

**- Genre : Romantic & Friendship**

**- Ratting : T**

**- Timeline : Trio golden's forth year (yang telah aku hancurkan turnamen triwizard nya *digampar reader* XD)**

..

Okay ..

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._ HAPPY READ, ENJOY ! _._._._._._._._._._._.

**OUR LOVE STORY**

**Sudut Pandang Tasha (Tasha POV)**

Aku, Metty dan Meira berlari tergesa-gesa menuju ke kelas ramuan kami di ruang bawah tanah. Kami terlambat. Kami baru saja menyelesaikan tugas jimat dan guna-guna kami yang akan dikumpulkan setelah pelajaran ramuan nanti. Alhasil, Snape telah siap siaga memelototi kami ketika kamu berdua berlari masuk.

"potong lima belas angka dari Hufflepuff!" repetnya tanpa basa basi.

Kulihat Meira menjulurkan lidahnya pada Snape saat profesor itu membelakanginya. Aku menahan tawa. Aku mendudukan diri di bangku samping Metty dan Meira. Di bangku kedua dari depan Draco duduk bersama kedua pengawalnya, Crabbe dan Goyle. Dia sedikit tersenyum padaku saat aku masuk tadi.

"hufft..." aku menghela nafas. Draco. _Boyfriend_-ku. ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengannya setelah dua minggu yang lalu diumumkannya yuleball. Dia. _Boyfriend_-ku. dan belum mengajakku untuk menjadi _couple_-nya di yuleball nanti?

Aku tahu aku tahu. Akhir akhir ini para profesor memang sendang gencar-gencarnya memberi tugas. Dan anak Hufflepuff dan Slytherin memang tak bisa sering bertemu mengingat beberapa jadwal menghilang karena persiapan yuleball. Tapi dia punya burung hantu-elang nya yang siap melayani.

'pluk' selembar purkamen yang sudah dibentuk menjadi sebuah kapal terbang mendarat di pelipis-ku. ku buka lipatan lipatan perkamen itu perlahan.

Ternyata dari Draco. Dia hanya menyapa. Tak mengungkit tentang yuleball? Ih.

Ku ambil pena buluku dan mencelupkannya dibotol tinta milik Metty yang telah terbuka.

"apa apa-an ini miss Granger?!" aku terperanjat. Tanpa kusadari Snape berdiri disampingku dengan wajah garangnya. Oh tidak.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Matahari telah menghilang dan makan malam telah usai sedari tadi, namun kami : aku, Ririn, Leoni, Tatha dan 'Mione masih sibuk di perpustakaan dengan berpuluh-puluh buku dan perkamen berserakan diatas meja kami.

"kita tak akan bisa menyelesaikannya malam iniii!"keluh-ku dengan nada putus asa lalu membenam-kan wajah-ku ke tumpukan perkamen di depan-ku.

"ayo Tasha! kita pasti bisa!" Ririn merangkulku dan menyemangati

"aku disini untuk membantu ingat?! Bukan untuk mendengarmu mengeluh dan menyerah" ujar Mione tak sabar. Ia masih sibuk menyalin beberapa lembar _the advance of potions_ ke perkamen.

"iya. Maafkan aku Herm..." aku bangun dengan lesu dan mencelupkan pena buluku ke botol tinta dan mulai menyalin sebaris kalimat dari buku _potions' effect_ ke perkament di hadapanku.

Aaargh! Snape gila! Dia memberiku detensi hanya karna aku ketahuan membalas surat dari Draco saat pelajaran-nya. Bahkan sesungguhnya Draco yang pertama mengirim surat itu! Aku hanya membalas tiga kata dari panjangnya surat yang ia tulis. Tapi lihat apa yang terjadi? Detensinya hanya jatuh pada-ku! mendeskribsikan tentang ramuan sebanyak 30 perkamen dan harus di kumpulkan besok! Apa itu tidak gila! Draco memang anak emasnya! Sebenarnya itu semua salah Snape tentusaja. Tapi entah mengapa aku jadi sedikit kesal pada Draco. Padahal ia sudah mencoba membicarakan hal ini dengan profesor berhidung besar itu, walau hasilnya nihil. Ia juga menawarkan bantuannya malam ini. Tapi sialnya, si hidung squidward itu mendengar percakapan kami! Alhasil, ia mengawasi Draco terus sepanjang malam ini, kurasa.

"aaargh! Akan ku-kutuk si Snape itu!"

Mione, Ririn, Leoni dan Tatha menoleh kearah-ku terlihat terkejut, lalu cepat-cepat menoleh ke arah Madam Pince, penjaga perpustakaan itu. Untunglah ia sedang asyik dengan si Flich.

Mione memandang-ku sejenak dengan kesal, lalu kembali berkonsentrasi degan perkamen-perkamennya. Wajahnya kelihatan sangat lelah. Aku jadi sangat merasa bersalah telah memberinya tugas tambahan padahal masih banyak tugasnya yang mungkin masih belum terselesaikan.

Ririn, Leoni dan Tatha hanya memandangku geli lalu mengambil perkamen ke dua mereka dan mulai menulis lagi.

"apa kalian tidak takut akan ketahuan Snape telah membantuku? Apa kalian tidak takut justru akan mendapatkan detensi tambahan nanti?" tanyaku khawatir.

Mereka memandangku sejenak lalu tersenyum "itu gunanya sahabat" ujar mereka hampir berbarengan lalu tertawa.

Aku tersenyum lebar "kalian adalah yang terbaik yang kupunya. Thanks guys!"

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Aku berlari menaiki anak tangga menuju tempat ku menonton pertandingan Quidditch hari ini. Kali ini Gryffindor melawan Slytherin. Well, aku tahu bagaimanapun my lovely menjadi seeker di tim Slytherin, tapi Ririn tak bisa di ajak kompromi. 'jangan mentang-mentang your _sweetie hearth_ ada di tim lawan kau tidak mendukung tim kami!' ancamnya saat diumumkannya akan berlangsung pertandingan ini. Alhasil disinilah aku sekarang. Berlari-lari ditengah kerumunan orang yang mengenakan sweater merah demi persahabatan baik-ku dengan Ririn. Lagi pula, aku memang sedang bertengkar dengan Draco karena kejadian tadi malam. Jadi tak terlalu masalah kan.

"hai Tasha" sapa Sofie dan Almaz menyapa-ku ditengah kerumunan anak-anak ber-sweeter merah. Aku hanya tersenyum pada kedua teman baik Ravenclaw-ku itu. Mendukung Gryffindor juga mereka rupanya.

"hai" seseorang menepuk pundakku saat aku melewatinya dengan terburu-buru. Ternyata Yougie dan Surya. Mereka berpenampilan.. heboh. Haha. Mereka mengenakan sweeter Gryffindor, muka mereka berdua di cat merah dan membawa spanduk entah apa tulisannya. Keduanya nyengir kearah-ku "mendukung Gryffindor, eh?" hanya kubalas cengiran mereka dan langsung berlari mencari Ririn.

Aku duduk di sebelah Ririn yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Septhy dan Risma dibangku paling atas.

"hai Rin, Sep, Ris" sapaku ramah. Ketiganya tersenyum manis padaku.

"mendukung Gryffindor kau rupanya?" canda Risma. Aku hanya tertawa

"tak menyemangati Draco, eh?" tambah Septhy.

Ririn tertawa "jika tidak kuancam, dia akan melaksanakan apa yang kalian katakan barusan"

Aku hanya tertawa mendengar celotehan mereka.

"ngomong ngomong, dimana Mione?" tanyaku baru sadar akan ketidak hadiran Mione.

"entahlah. Aku belum bertemu dengannya setelah makan siang tadi" jawab Ririn heran.

Kulihat Septhy dan Risma berdiri "kami ingin keluar sebentar ya" pamitnya pada kami dan berjalan menuruni tangga.

"mereka mau kemana?" tanya-ku Ririn tertawa mendengar pertanyaanku.

Lima belas menit sebelum pertandingan Quidditch ini dimulai. Seseorang yang sudah cukup ku kenal menghampiri kami.

"lihat Dwie tidak?" tanya Aurelista, salah satu senior Hufflepuff-ku, terlihat sedikit kesal "padahal dia sudah janji ke ruang ganti sebelum pertandingan dimulai bersamaku!"

Sebelum kami sempat menjawab celotehannya ia sudah bicara lagi "temani aku ke ruang ganti!" pinta nya dengan nada mendesak.

Mau tak mau, kami mengikutinya berjalan cepat menuju ke ruang ganti, tempat pada pemain qiudditch akan mengganti jubah-jubah mereka dengan seragam tim.

Kami berdua mengikuti Aurel ke sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar. Ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan anak-anak yang jauh lebih besar dari kami.

"Dwie!" kulihat Aurel berlari kearah Dwie dan Fani -yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan George- dengan tanpang marah. Hmmft. Ini akan menjadi pertempuran yang hebat. Aku tak ingin berada disini. Aku tahu alasan Dwie dan Aurel mengunjungi ruang ganti sebelum pertandingan adalah untuk menemui Fred dan George. Well, kau tahu mengapa kan.

"pergi saja yuk!" ajak ku pada Ririn dengan perasaan sedikit eneg. Ririn hanya mengangguk tanpa memandangku. Ia melihat seluruh isi ruangan ini. Jadi aku ikuti apa yang sedang dia lakukan.

Ada Fani, Aurel dengan Fred, Dwie dengan George, Harry, Angelina dan Kattie. Hanya. Kurasa ada seseorang yang seharusnya ada diruangan ini, tapi aku tak menyadari siapa. Well, aku memang kurang banyak bergaul.

"mencari seseorang?" tanyaku pada Ririn entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Dia sedang memikirkan apa sih?!

"apa? Ti..tidak kok.. mencari siapa juga" jawabnya acuh yang ketara sekali dibuat buat "ayo pergi" ujarnya lalu berjalan cepat menuju pintu.

Tiba-tiba Ririn berhenti tepat didepan pintu. Sebelum aku menyadari apa yang membuatnya terhenti kuperhatikan wajahnya merona.

"beruntung kali ini kita tidak bertabrakan lagi ya nona" Oliver muncul dari balik pintu yang terbuka "maafkan aku ya Rin"

Kutatap Ririn. Ia tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Aku menatap wajah _pink_-nya dengan curiga. Jangan jangan...

"apa yang kalian lakukan disini _by the way_?" tanya Oliver penasaran. Ririn tak kunjung menjawab jadi aku saja yang menjawab "hanya mengantarkan kekasih nya si twin weasley"

"hmm..." gumamnya tak jelas.

"ya sudah. Kami duluan" kugandeng tangan Ririn dan mulai melangkahkan kaki ku.

"tunggu!" Oliver berlari menuju kearah kami. Mau apa dia?

Oliver sudah didepan kami sekarang. Kulihat wajahnya pucat. Jika ia sakit, tamatlah riwayat Quidditch Gryffindor tahun ini. Haha.

"bisa kupinjam temanmu sebentar?" ujarnya padaku yang membuatku sangat terkejut. Kulirik wajah Ririn yang sudah berubah merona sesaat. Kurasa aku tahu apa yang akan tarjadi. OMG! Aku senaaang sekali!

Aku anggukan kepala untuk Oliver dan ia pergi diikuti Ririn di belakangnya.

'ini akan menarik!' batinku antusias dan tertawa pelan. Setelah mereka hilang dari pandanganku, aku berlari mengendap-endap menuju sebuah ruangan dimana mereka masuk tadi. Sebuah ruangan kecil disebelah ruangan yang banyak anak ber sweater hijau perak hilir mudik. Itu pasti ruang ganti para tim quidditch Slytherin. Firasatku mengatakan pergi saja, tapi aku ingin sekali melihat nasib sobat-ku yang satu ini. Jadi aku tetap nekat.

Aku menatap kedua orang itu dari jarak yang cukup jauh, sehingga aku yakin merek tak kan melihatku.

Kulihat Oliver mulai bicara yang tak terlalu jelas jika mendengarkan dari tempatku berada sekarang ini. Aku menyesal mengapa tidak _menguping_ ditempat yang lebih dekat saja agar bisa mendengarkan dengan baik.

"Ririn, demi seluruh bunga dibumi ini, yang tak memiliki nilai apapun jika dibandingkan dengan mu, maukah kau menjadi _patner_-ku untuk di acara Yuleball?" samar-samar terdengar Oliver mengucapkan kalimat romantis itu. Ya ampun. Aku tak tahu kalau Oliver se-manis itu! Bahkan mungkin Draco-ku kalah. Huft. Aku jadi sedikit kecewa pada cowok itu. Ia belum mengajakku ke Yuleball sampai saat ini.

Kulihat wajah Ririn bertransformasi menjadi semerah tomat. Aku merasa sangat senang. firasatku mengatakan Ririn memang menyukainya, mengingat cara pandang Ririn pada cowok itu berbeda dari ia memandang apapun selama ini. Aku memandang kedua orang yang sebentar lagi mungkin menjadi couple ini dengan cengiran siap menggoda ketika mereka selesai nanti. Bukan mereka. Mungkin hanya Ririn, mengingat aku tak terlalu dekat dengan Oliver.

Kulihat mereka berbalik dan mulai berjalan perlahan beriringan. Warna wajah Ririn tak kalah dengan daging semangka kesukaanku. Haha.

Secepat kilat aku berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu. Berharap bisa ber-disaparate, tapi sayang kami belum diizinkan mempelajarinya.

Aku melirik sebentar ke ruang ganti tim Slytherin karena tampak sepi dari luar. Pintunya terbuka sedikit. Dan dari dalam terlihat seseorang yang sangat kukenal. Seorang cowok pucat yang sangat familiar denganku, setidaknya sebelum ini. Bersama seorang cewek. Ila. Seorang Cewek dari asrama Slytherin. Rival ku. rival ku dalam memperebutkan cowok yang sedang ada didalam sana. Ya. Draco.

Draco, dengan wajah pucatnya yang biasa, berdiri mematung didepan Ila. Ila tersenyum sok manis dan terlihat puas dengan apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Aku shock berat. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan disana?! Apa Draco akan mengajaknya ke Yuleball?! Apa dia melupakan _aku_? Apa dia berfikir aku terlalu benci denganya hingga akan menolak ajakan yuleball-nya? Memang aku marah dengan nya, tapi...

"Tasha?" aku terkejut saat Ririn menepuk pundakku. Aku tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia berdiri disampingku. Wajahnya masih memerah namun aku tak peduli. Yang aku fikirkan hanya perasaan benciku pada cowok Malfoy itu.

Ririn kelihatannya tahu apa yang terjadi. Ia hanya merangkulku "ayo pergi"

Aku berjalan lemas hingga tak memperhatikan langkahku. Aku terhuyung dan menabrak tembok hingga membuat sebuah lukisan terjatuh.

"ya Tuhan!" Ririn terlihat panik. Ia melepaskan ku dan berusaha menangkap lukisan yang jatuh. Terlambat. Lukisannya jatuh. Bunyinya menggema. Aku jatuh tersungkur "Tasha!"

Aku tak memperhatikan apa yang sedang Ririn lakukan. Mataku seakan buram. Aku hanya mendengar seseorang mengucapkan mantra reparo dan suara langkah kaki mendekat.

"oh my! What happen?" suara yang sangat familiar ditelingaku terdengar cemas.

Walau aku tak dapat melihat suatu apapun dengan jelas saat ini, dapat kurasakan tatapan marah Ririn pada orang yang baru saja datang itu.

"Tasha ayo kita pergi" Ririn membantuku berdiri dan merangkulku

"tunggu! Aku ingin bicara!" Draco berlari menghalangi kami. Mataku mulai pulih melihat pesonanya. Yeeiqks. Kutarik kata-kata ku yang tadi ya.

"Tasha, maafkan aku atas kejadian kemarin malam. Itu semua memang salahku tapi aku sudah berusaha membantumu" ujarnya memelas. Aku mendengar sebuah suara geraman tak suka. Ternyata Ila berada disamping Draco. Aku makin tak suka.

"maukah kau menjadi _my lovely couple_ di Yuleball?" suara geraman itu mengeluarkan nada benci.

Apa ini? Apa mereka mau menjebak-ku! apa maksudnya seandainya aku tak muncul hari ini ia akan pergi dengan Ila? Aku tak terima dijadikan cadangan begitu!"

Aku menatapnya marah. Bingung mau berkata apa. Kulihat Neville datang. Ini satu satunya cara.

"maaf. Aku sudah menyetujui ajakan Neville" ini sangat nekat tentu saja. Neville terlihat sangat terkejut. Draco terlihat Shock. Ririn terlihat tidak percaya. Dan yang paling buruk, Ila menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

"_Pardon me_?" Draco mengerutkan keningnya.

Aku menghela nafas "apa telinga-mu lebih buruk dari troll? Aku bilang, aku akan pergi dengan Neville kesana" aku menggenggam tangan Neville. Tangannya lembab dan berkeringat.

"oh. Maafkan aku kalau begitu" muka pucatnya terlihat sangat pucat. Ia menatap Ila kali ini. " yasudah, kuterima ajakanmu" ujarnya lesu, lalu pergi.

Aku terdiam beberapa detik yang kurasa beberapa jam. Apa? 'kuterima ajakanmu'? itu artinyaa...

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" aku menjerit dan jatuh tersungkur lagi.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_A/N ::_

_sepenggal dulu iya ~ XD .. sebelum lanjut ke chapter 3 nya, review please :3_


	3. Chapter 3

**- Tittle : Our Love Story**

**- Chapter : 3**

**- Author : Tasha & Ririn**

**- Genre : Romantic & Friendship**

**- Ratting : T**

**- Timeline : Trio golden's forth year (yang telah aku hancurkan turnamen triwizard nya *digampar reader* XD)**

..

Okay ..

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._ HAPPY READ, ENJOY ! _._._._._._._._._._._.

**OUR LOVE STORY**

**Sudut Pandang Tasha (Tasha POV)**

"Mana Hermione?" tanya Cedric dari seberang meja saat makan malam. Aku memandangnya tak bersemangat.

"aku tak tahu Ced. Sungguh" ujarku perlahan. Di meja Gryffindor sana tak terlihat Hermione. Hanya terlihat Ririn sedang menikmati pumkin juice disebelah Leoni dan Tatha. Mana Mione? Aku memandang wajah tampan Cedric dan mengangkat bahu-ku.

"oh. Itu dia" dia menunjuk ke arah Ririn yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Mione. Dengan Mione? Apa? Apa ada yang salah dengan mata-ku? aku tak melihatnya tadi. Sungguh. Mungkin aku harus menghubungi madam Pomfrey.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._

**Sudut Pandang Hermione (Hermione POV)**

Aku berlari menaiki anak tangga menuju kelas Astranomi bersama Harry dan Ron. kami belum terlambat kurasa, mengingat masih banyaknya anak yang mondar mandir di anak tangga ini.

"Hai Harry, Ron, Hermy!" sapa Surya dan Yougie, dua cowok yang satu asrama dengan kami. harry dan Ron membalas sapa-an nya sementara aku tidak. Aku sedikit lelah karena mengambil lebih banyak pelajaran hari ini. Lebih tepatnya tahun ini. Bahkan aku tak membuang tenaga-ku untuk memberi sedikit ejekan pada Yougie.

Aku melihat seseorang cowok berjubah Hufflepuff menuruni tangga. Kelihatannya ia senang melihat-ku.

"Hai" sapa Cedric pada kami. Semuanya menjawab, kecuali aku. Aku tersenyum-pun tidak.

"hmm. Herm, bisa minta waktu?" tanya Cedric dikhususkan pada-ku. aku memandangnya _berpura-pura_ tak mengerti. Kudengar Yougie berdeham, menyamarkan tawa-nya. Aku menatapnya garang, mengajak berperang.

"aku ingin bicara dengamu" Cedric berbicara lagi

"i'm so sorry. But, kelas Astronomi kami sebentar lagi akan segera dimulai, dan Profesor Shadow Airish tentu akan sangat marah jika kami terlambat" jawabku lugu dengan senyum sopan seadanya. Kali ini semua ikut menahan tawa. Huh.

"oh. Maaf mengganggu waktu-mu nona" ia terdengar menyesal "kalau begitu disini saja" kulihat semuanya menyungginggkan senyum senang mendengarnya. Apa maksudnya ini? Maksudku kan menolak ajakannya secara halus. Ini akan menjadi tontonan hebat buat mereka? Duh. Menyesal mengapa tak menuruti ajakannya saja tadi!

Sudah terlambat.

"Miss Granger" ujarnya perlahan lahan. Perasaan ku jadi tidak enak "bolehkah aku menjadi lelaki yang paling bahagia di dunia ini dengan menjadi couple-mu di Yuleball ?" cekikikan tertahan terdengar disekelilingku. Aku benci Cedric! Membuat-ku malu saja! Apa apaan sih dia! Mengapa tak menunggu kelas astronomi-ku usai saja!

Cedric menyilangkan jarinya, berharap akan berhasil. tidak akan! Aku tak mau menjadi couplenya! Dia telah membuatku malu!

Aku harus membuat alasan yang cukup baik.

Harry. Dia sudah akan pergi dengan Leoni sepertinya. Ron? dia sudah mengajak Tatha. Surya? Dia sudah bersama Luna. Tinggal Yougie yang belum. Oh tidak. Terkutuklah yuleball.

"maaf" aku menutup mata-ku "aku sudah akan pergi bersama Yougie" ujar-ku mantap. Ia terlihat Shock. Tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana reaksi Yougie. Aku tak berani menatap-nya. Mungkin ia akan memelototi ku hingga matanya copot. suara tawa yang susah payah ditahan terdengar sangat konyol dibelakangku. Kapan penyiksaan ini akan berakhir!

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._

**Sudut Pandang Ririn(Ririn POV)**

"Hermy!" aku berlari menghampirinya

"Hai! Kalian kenapa masih disini? Sedang mentertawakan apa sih?" Belum sempat ada yang menjawab-ku, Hermy langsung menarik tanganku dan berjalan cepat sekali menuju kelas jimat dan meninggalkan Yougie, Surya, Harry dan Ron yang masih memandang kami dengan tawa yang ditahan-tahan.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Setelah pelajaran usai, Hermy meninggalkan kelas tanpa mengajak ku. Aku tak tahu dia kenapa. Selama pelajaran dia hanya diam, sedikit melamun dengan muka merah dan tatapan seram-nya. Pasti sahabat-sahabat ku yang sedang berada di TKP tadi tahu penyebabnya.

"Hermy kenapa sih?" aku mendatangi Surya, Yougie, Ron, dan Harry yang tengah asyik berceloteh. Mereka semua menoleh kearahku dan cengiran geli mereka mulai lahir diwajah masing-masing.

"Cedric, cowok Hufflepuff yang tampan itu, baru saja mengajaknya menjadi pasangan di Yuleball!" ujar Harry yang terlihat sekali begitu menahan tawa-nya agar tidak meledak.

"lalu? She said yes or no?" repet-ku penasaran.

"of course no! tapi yougie yang jadi korbanya" jawaban Surya mampu mewakili semua pertnyaan yang dari tadi bersarang di benakku.

Aku harus segera menemui Hermy! Setidaknya menghiburnya atau apalah. Kulangkahkan kaki-ku menuju common room meninggalkan mereka semua yang masih terpingkal-pingkal mengigak kejadian tadi.

"clayderman" lukisan si nyonya gemuk berayun mundur dan mempersilahkan-ku melewatinya. Kulihat Ujie sendirian di ruang rekreasi setelah kupanjat lubang lukisan itu.

"Lihat Hermy tidak?" Tanya-ku pada cewek yang sedang asyik mengutak-atik mainan pemberian Hardie, cowok Hufflepuff yang mampu mencuri hatinya.

" kulihat tadi dia masuk ke kamar rin" jawab Ujie tanpa melihatku karena masih asyik sendiri dengan mainannya.

"Hati-hati nanti meledak Jie" ledek-ku sebelum berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamar anak perempuan.

"Sip dah" jawab Ujie nyengir.

Sesampainya didepan pintu kamar, kuhentikan langkahku. Aku mendengar suara gaduh. Lalu kubuka pintunya perlahan. Oh My God! Kamar ini begitu berantakan. Buku-buku bertebaran dimana-mana. Bantal-bantal berjatuhan dilantai dan beberapa bulu melayang diudara.

Aku melangkah maju. Ouch… sepertinya aku menginjak sesuatu. Aku membungkukan badan untuk mengambil sesuatu yang berada dibawah telapak kaki-ku. Ini kalung. Kalung dengan bandul jam pasir kecil. Bentuknya tidak karuan. Atau mungkin sudah pecah? Yang jelas ini sudah hancur dan jika seandainya memiliki fungsi, pasti sekarang fungsinya tak akan sama sepertin sebelumnya.

"Hermy… apa kalu.."

"Shut Up!" Bentak Hermy sebelum aku sempat menyelesaikan kalimat-ku. Ia melewati-ku dan berjalan cepat menuju keluar dengan tatapan garang.

"Hermione, wait!" aku berusaha menggapai tangannya dan mencoba berbicara baik-baik dengannya.

"Apa rin? Kamu mau mengejek aku, iya kan? Silahkan tertawa Rin! Tertawalah sampasi kalian puas! Memang aku terlalu konyol dan sangat pantas untuk menjadi bahan tertawaan kalian!"

"Hermy… aku tak bermaksud unt…"

"Leave me alone!" potong-nya lagi.

"Hermy, dengar dulu penj…"

"kamu yang pergi atau aku yang pergi?!" ancamnya dengan muka yang merah membara.

"tunggu dulu.."

"oke biar aku yang pergi" dia menerobos-ku dengan kesal

"oke oke. Stop! Aku saja yang pergi" aku langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan Hermy yang masih sangat emosi. Ah.. dia butuh waktu tentu saja. Oh iya.. kalung ini milik siapa ya? Belum sempat aku menanyakan pada Hermy tadi.. yasudahlah, kumasukan ke saku jubah-ku saja.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Di Great Hall, aku melemparkan pandangan ke segala penjuru, namun tak kutemukan dua orang yang kucari. Tasha dan Hermy. Kemana mereka? Akhir-akhir ini mereka jarang terlihat. Jarang bertemu dengan-ku. Bahkan sekalinya kami bertemu di suatu kelas, mereka hanya mengeluarkan suara seminimal mungkin. Aku jadi khawatir. Mereka tak seharusnya begini hanya karena cowok.

"Hey!" Ujie menepuk pundak-ku. "kalau jalan tuh lihat ke depan, jangan berputar-putar begitu kepala-mu. Mencari siapa sih?"

"Tasha dan Hermy. Apa kalian melihatnya?" jawab-ku, menghiraukan gurauan segar yang baru saja Ujie lontarkan.

"Bagaimana jika membuat Iklan di Daily Prophet? Pasti cepat ketemu Rin!" celetuk Risma.

"Tenang sajalah Rin. Nanti juga bertemu dikelas. Mana mungkin seorang Hermione Granger rela meninggalkan pelajarannya" timpal Septhy sambil menarik tangan-ku tuk duduk disampingnya.

"kau benar" aku setuju dengan pendapat Septhy dan duduk di sebelahnya.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Hari-hari berlalu, yuleball semakin dekat. Tapi keadaan sama sekali tak mendukung akan hadirnya event yang sangat menyenangkan ini, sama sekali tak terbayangkan oleh ku yuleball kali ini yang seharusnya akan menjadi unforgettable moment in my life, mungkin akan menjadi malam yang tak berbeda dari malam-malam sebelumnya. Atau mungkin lebih buruk mengingat kedua sahabatku begitu berbeda.  
Tasha? semenjak kejadian sore itu dia berubah drastis. Dari Tasha yang ceria, kini berubah pendiam dan jarang terlihat. Satu-satunya tempat-ku bisa melihatnya adalah dikelas. Bahkan disana-pun dia tak banyak bicara.  
Hermione? Semenjak Cedric mengajak-nya dia berubah menjadi sangaat sensitive.  
apalagi PR-PR yang menggunung memperburuk suasana yang memang sudah sangat buruk. Oh no!

Finally, hari itu datang juga. hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari yang sangat kami nanti-nantikan. tapi setelah kejadian belakangan ini aku sama sekali tak peduli dengan hari ini.  
walaupun aku akan bersama Oliver, pria yang selalu membuat ku tersipu oleh tatapanya yang teduh ,tapi aku masih merasa tersiksa oleh penyakit yang blum aku dapatkan obatnya sampai detik ini, walaupun sebenarnya aku sudah tau dimana letak penawarnya, tapi aku belum bisa meraihnya.  
yah. tentu saja aku belum bisa melihat senyum merekah nan ceria dari bibir tipis mereka. Tasha dan Hermy. itu adalah ramuan yg paling mujarab dari penyakit yang ku derita sekarang ini.

Aku mengenakakan jubah pesta yang sudah ku persiapkan jauh-jauh hari, saat aku memandangnya, aku teringat akan hari dimana aku bercanda dan tertawa bersama Tasha dan Hermy sewaktu di hogsmeade. semakin miris, ku langkah kan kaki ku menuruni anak tangga. sedangkan Hermy, aku tak tahu kemana dia pergi sejak pagi ini. Dia sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Sesampainya di great hall ku perhatikan wajah-wajah ceria muda mudi yang bergandengan dengan couple mereka masing-masing. tapi dari sekian banyak wajah-wajah yang ceria aku tak melihat Tasha maupun Hermy. Kemana sebenarnya mereka berdua?  
Arrghh! tak pernah terbayangkan olehku akan terjadi hal seperti ini. akhirnya ku putuskan tuk kembli ke common room. Aku harus mencari Hermy dan Tasha! Aku tak boleh menikmati saat-saat istimewa seperti ini sendirian tanpa kedua sahabat-ku itu! aku membalikan tubuhku.  
Oops! Lagi-lagi aku menabrak sesosok pria mengenakan jubah beludru hitam ini.

"May I have your hand miss?" suaranya yang lembut dan romantis membuat jantung ku berdebar tak karuan.  
aku mengulurkan tangan-ku. Oliver menggapainya dan mencium jari-jari ku secara _gantle man_. Pikiran ku langsung buyar. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Bagaimana caranya aku melepaskan diri dari Oliver? Tuk melepaskan genggamannya saja aku tak sanggup.

__._._._._._._._._._._._._.__

__._._._._._._._._._._._._.__

_A/N ::_

_sepenggal lagi ~ XD review please :3 please please please ~_


	4. Chapter 4

**- Tittle : Our Love Story**

**- Chapter : 4**

**- Author : Tasha & Ririn**

**- Genre : Romantic & Friendship**

**- Ratting : T**

**- Timeline : Trio golden's forth year (yang telah aku hancurkan turnamen triwizard nya *digampar reader* XD)**

..

Okay ..

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._ HAPPY READ, ENJOY ! _._._._._._._._._._._.

**OUR LOVE STORY**

**Sudut Pandang Tasha (Tasha POV)**

Ku pandangi kepingan salju yang turun perlahan lahan dari sudut jendela menara astronomi. Jam hampir menunjukan pukul 8, namun rasanya aku tak ingin beranjak dari tempat-ku duduk saat ini. Dibawah sana begitu banyak anak berwajah riang mengenakan jubah warna-warni mereka dan menggandeng _lovely couple_ mereka untuk acara spesial malam ini. Mereka beruntung tentu, tak seperti aku yang kehilangan _lovely couple_-ku hanya karena ego-ku.

Jam berdentang dan aku tersentak. Sudah jam 8 tepat. Bagaimanapun aku telah berjanji dengan Neville dan aku tak ingin di cap sebagai seorang yang pembohong.

Kulangkahkan kaki-ku menuju Hufflepuff _common room_ untuk mengganti jubah sekolah ini dengan jubah pink ber-kombinasi putih dengan kerah sanghai manis yang saat itu ku beli bersama Ririn dan Mione di Hogsmeade. Ririn. Oh iya. Aku sudah lama tidak mengobrol dengannya. Aku hanya tidak mood untuk bersosialisasi dengan siapapun akhir-akhir ini. Padahal dia yang selalu ada biasanya. dan kini aku mengabaikannya? Aku jadi merasa bersalah. Pasti dia sangat menghawatirkan-ku.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Neville menggandeng tangan-ku dengan gugup dan melangkah melewati pintu Great Hall. Aku tak terlalu ingin memperhatikan suasana disana. Namun jubah jubah pesta para wizards tak bisa di hindari. Kami tentu sudah sangat terlambat karena sudah banyaknya anak yang mulai berlengang lenggong diatas lantai dansa. Mata-ku menjelajahi baris pertama di sebelah meja yang penuh dengan piring-piring. Disana ada Leoni. Dia mengenakan jubah satin ungu panjang. Rambut hitamnya yang mengkilap ia biarkan tergerai dipundaknya. Ia terlihat luar biasa cantik. Ia sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Harry, tersenyum dan melambai ramah ketika ia melihatku. Tatapannya agak terkesan terkejut. Tentusaja karena Neville yang menggandeng-ku malam ini.

Tak jauh dari Leoni dan Harry, aku melihat Tatha yang sedang asyik berdansa kecil dengan Ron jauh dari keramaian. Cukup cantik dengan gaun merah terangnya yang terlihat berkilau terkena cahaya lampu. Dia tidak melihatku datang karena masih asyik dengan Ron-nya.

Aku mengajak Neville duduk dibangku pojok dan menonton saja. Aku tak bisa menikmati ini semua.

Kulihat Risma sedang duduk sambil menikmati pumkin juice dengan lengan menggelayut di lengan Harry. Harry? Loh bukannya tadi Harry bersama Leoni? Ah. Mungkin tadi bukan Harry. Hanya mirip. Well, mata-ku memang sedikit swasta akhir-akhir ini.

Aku hanya duduk dan mulai memandangi hiruk pikuk para wizards yang terlihat sangat bahagia itu. Di ujung lantai dansa ada Surya yang sedang asyik menari tak jelas dengan Luna. Ia menengenakan jubah biru tua tebal. Aku tak tahu tarian apa itu. Ah. Seperti tidak tahu Luna saja.

Disebelah mereka, sepasang couple yang sedang menari berputar-putar dengan gerakan lambat terlihat sangat serasi. Siapa lagi. Hardie dan Ujie Azhari tentu saja. Mereka telihat sangat menikmatinya. Mereka yang paling terlihat sangat menyatu menurut-ku malam ini.

Tak jauh dari Hardie dan Ujie aku melihat Aurelista sedang bergoyang mengikuti irama bersama Fred. Atau mungkin George? Dan tak jauh dari mereka ada Dwie yang juga sedang asyik menggerakkan badan tak karuan barsama entah George atau Fred. Mereka terlihat sangat antusias.

Mata-ku beralih ke arah pasangan aneh yang sedang berjalan menuju ke arah-ku. Mione dan Yougie? Yougie? Bagaimana bisa?

"Hai Tasha!" sapa Mione dengan wajah kesal yang ketara sekali. Ia melambaikan tangannya seakan merasa kepanasan dan langsung pergi lagi untuk mengambil minuman sebelum aku sempat membalasa sapaannya. Aku hanya memandangnya bingung.

"ada apa dengannya?" tanyaku pada Yougie yang ikut bergabung duduk bersama-ku dan Neville. Dia hanya angkat bahu.

Di kerumunan anak-anak di dekat pintu, aku melihat Meira, sedang asyik berceloteh ria dengan seorang cowok. Masih tak percaya ku seka mata-ku yang mungkin berkabut karena lagi lagi mata-ku berkata cowok itu adalah Harry. Ya tuhan. Haruskah aku kembali ke dunia muggle-ku hanya untuk membeli kacamata? Tapi madam pomfrey pasti punya ramuan yang lebih manjur.

Ditengah-tengah lantai dansa aku melihat, yang sangat membuat-ku terkejut, Cedric sedang berdansa ria dengan Septhy. Septhy? Wah. Mungkin aku terlalu lama mengurung diri sehingga tak tahu kabar dari teman-teman yang lain. Tapi bagaimana dengan Mione? Ah tentu saja. Mione pasti menolak ajakan Ced.

Mata-ku mulai menjelajahi setiap sudut ruangan mencari seseorang. Tentusaja sesungguhnya aku tak ingin. Hanya saja...

Sepasang couple datang memasuki ruangan. Salah seorangnya berwajah familiar. Mengenakan jubah beludru hitam kelam yang terlihat sangat kontras dengan kulit putih pucatnya. Ia terlihat sangat menawan dengan jubah itu. Tangan Ila menggelayut manja di lengan Draco. Sesungguhnya ia terlihat cantik malam ini dengan balutan gaun perak panjang yang menyapu lantai. Namun itu tak dapat mengurangi rasa benci-ku padanya. Dia masih tetap saingan yang aku benci.

Cepat-cepat aku mengalihkan pandangan-ku menghindari rasa sakit yang tentunya akan segera menghampiri. Aku mencari pemandangan lain untuk mengalihkan. Namun sialnya mereka malah melangkahkan kaki menuju kesini.

"aku ingin minum" kutarik lengan Neville menuju ke meja bundar di ujung ruangan. Aku sebenarnya tak haus. Hanya ingin menghindari Draco.

"Hey Tasha" Harry menyapaku. Dan yang membuatku terkejut, dia bersama Metty, kakak kelas Hufflepuff-ku. Tadi Leoni, Risma, lalu Meira dan sekarang Metty? Apa apaan ini?

Kuseka mata-ku dengan ujung lengan jubahku, namun sosok Harry maupun Metty tidak berubah. Mungkin Aku benar-benar harus segera menghubungi madam Pomfrey.

Aku melihat Ririn bersama Risma berjalan lambat-lambat menuju kearah kami. Begitu melihatku Ririn mempercepat langkahnya dan tersenyum senang pada-ku. hak disepatunya yang cantik terlihat sangat tidak nyaman ketika ia berlari.

"Hai Tasha! kau datang!" ia memandangku dengan mata berbinar. Aku hanya tersenyum dan memandangnya. Risma terus menatapku dengan pandangan mengejek. Aku hanya membalas tatapannya dengan garang.

"er.. kau cantik" ujarku jujur pada Ririn. Apalagi jubah yang ia kenakan. Terlihat lebih indah jika dia yang mengenakannya. Jubah berwarna Pink cerah dengan model V neck berbahan ringan dan dihiasi dengan kerutan-kerutan yang manis dibagian depan. " Mana Oliver?" tanyaku ketika menyadari aku tak melihat couple tampan-nya itu.

"mengambilkan minum untuk-ku" jawabnya antusias dengan wajah memerah. Ririn begitu beruntung. Sangat. Dan aku pun harus ikut senang karenanya.

"You're gone" wajahnya berubah datar. Lebih ke arah sedih. Aku tahu yang ia maksudkan tapi aku tak ingin membahasnya malam ini. Ini malam mereka. Ririn dan Oliver. Aku tak ingin membuat semua menjadi berantakan.

"ayo kita berdansa" aku menarik tangan Neville menuju lantai dansa ketika Oliver datang membawa minuman untuk Ririn.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._

**Sudut Pandang Hermione (Hermione POV)**

Yougie menungguku didepan kamar anak cewek dengan mulut yang tak bisa diam. Seandainya aku orang yang ego pasti aku membiarkannya menunggu semalaman dan mengunci diri disini. Sayangnya aku tak tega.

Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kamar, Yougie memunggungiku dengan raut wajah kesal. Ia menoleh ketika aku datang.

"tumben kau cantik?" ejeknya dengan nyengir. Hanya kupelototi dia.

Yougie langsung mengajakku berdansa ketika banyak anak sudah mulai berdansa. kami datang terlambat jadi sudah pasti banyak anak yang sudah asyik berdansa. Sudah kutolak namun aku tetap kalah. Jadi kami berdansa dansa ringan di pinggir lantai dansa. Tanpa sengaja aku melihat ke arah sepasang couple yang sedang berdansa begitu mesra. Septhy sedang berdansa dengan seseorang. Hah? Jadi dengan dia? Mengapa aku jadi tak suka? Mengapa tau-tau perasaanku jadi tak suka pada Septhy? Apa aku... jangan-jangan...

"Yougie ayo kita pergi saja" aku menarik tangan Yougie ke tempat makanan merasa tak tahan melihat Cedric dan Septhy.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._

**Sudut Pandang Tasha**

Aku berlari menjauhi keramaian. Aku duduk disebelah Fani.

"hai Fani. Sendirian?" tanyaku sekedar tuk basa basi.

"begitulah. Kau sendiri?"

"hanya bosan" jawabku sekenanya. Ia hanya tersenyum. Rambut hitamnya dipilin menyerupai sanggul anggun yang berkilau. Cukup cantik.

Lama aku melamun menatap para pasangan-pasangan didepan-ku sedang berbincang hingga aku menyadari suara tajam menyapa-ku. aku menoleh. Benar saja, Draco telah berdiri di samping-ku dengan Ila masih asik menggelayut manja dilengannya. Aku jadi sedikit iri padanya. Sedikit iri dan banyak benci.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan-ku darinya. Ingin sekali pergi dari sini tapi tak bisa. Ila akan semakin senang. Dan aku tak kan melakukan apapun yang dapat membuat Ila senang.

Kulirik Draco. Mata-nya terpaku pada Fani. "hai miss" sapanya ramah.

'apa?' batinku terkejut. Jangan.. jangan.. tak boleh dengan Fani! Dia seasrama dengan-ku dan dia baik!

Tiba-tiba air mata-ku mulai meleleh dikelopak mata. Cepat-cepat aku bangun dan berlari menjauhi mereka, meninggalkan Great hall. Aku berlari tersandung sandung menuju bukit didekat pondok sederhana Hagrid. Pemandangannya akan cukup menentramkan. Bintang-bintang itu akan menenangkan-ku. aku berlari melewati semak-semak kecil disamping kastil. Ada beberapa couple yang sedang asyik berdansa dibawah sinar bulan. Sekilas aku mengenali sepasang couple yang sedang berdansa sangat dekat dengan-ku. mereka hanya memandang-ku saat aku lewat.

Pasti mata-ku salah lagi.

Terlalu banyak air mata yang menggenang.

Pasti aku salah lihat lagi.

Karena aku melihat Sofie, teman baik-ku dari Ravenclaw, sedang berdansa kecil dengan... HARRY.

Namun aku sedang tak memperdulikan hal itu. Aku tak peduli jika mata-ku harus buta sekalipun. Jika kejadian ini tidak menimpaku, aku rela memberikan apa-pun. Bahkan nyawa-ku mungkin.

Aku menjatuhkan diri di rerumputan dingin yang tertimbun salju tipis. Kupandangi pondok Hagrid yang tertimbun lapisan salju mengingatkan-ku pada dongeng rumah jahe.

Draco? Apa benar.. jangan. Kumohon jangan. Tak boleh. Kenapa harus?

Kuhapus air mata yang sangat deras mengalir dipipi-ku dan membasahi bagian depan jubah pesta-ku. ini malam yang buruk. Malam terburuk yang pernah terjadi dalam hidup-ku.

'ksek ksek'

Aku menoleh. Ku kira aku mendengar suara sesuatu. Namun tak ada apa-apa.

'ksek ksek'

"siapa itu?!" aku mengambil tongkatku dari dalam jubah dan mengacungkannya "Lumos!"

"hey hey.. ini hanya aku.." suara itu menyahut bersama sosoknya yang tiba-tiba muncul. Tapi sialnya aku sudah mendahului dia untuk mundur dan melindungi diri, lupa bahwa aku ada di ujung bukit.

"aaaaa.." aku tergelincir menggelundung menuruni bukit. Salju terasa menembus jubah tipis-ku.

"Tashaaa" ku dengar Ila berteriak dari kejauhan. Kakinya yang panjang terdengar berlari cepat menuruni bukit...

Dan aku tak bisa mengingat apapun lagi.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_A/N ::_

_engga bosen bosen buat ngomong ini = review please ~ XD_


	5. Chapter 5

**- Tittle : Our Love Story**

**- Chapter : 5**

**- Author : Tasha & Ririn**

**- Genre : Romantic & Friendship**

**- Ratting : T**

**- Timeline : Trio golden's forth year (yang telah aku hancurkan turnamen triwizard nya *digampar reader* XD)**

..

Okay ..

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._ HAPPY READ, ENJOY ! _._._._._._._._._._._.

**OUR LOVE STORY**

**Sudut Pandang Hermione (Hermione POV)**

"Hellooo..." aku tersadar ketika sebuah suara jentikan jari seseorang terdengar didepan mata-ku.

"a..a..apa?" tanya-ku berusaha nampak biasa pada dua cowok yang sedang menatap-ku garang saat ini.

"kami telah memanggil-mu beribu-ribu kali Mionee! Sedang memikirkan apa sih kau?" tanya Surya masih dengan tatapan sebal-nya. Setelah kuperhatikan ternyata ia sedang menggandeng Luna yang baru kusadari tatapan misteriusnya menuju kearah-ku. mungkin sedari tadi.

"apa? Aku tak memikirkan apapun" aku tahu aku tak cukup pandai untuk berbohong.

"hai Mione!" Ririn berlari kearahku bersama Oliver yang masih menggenggam tangannya erat. Wajahnya terlihat begitu bahagia. Karena bertemu dengan-ku? bukan. Mungkin karena Oliver. Tentu saja.

"Hai Rin" aku ternsenyum tanpa menunjukan perasaan antusias yang memang sama sekali lenyap akhir-akhir ini "bersama Oliver, eh?"

Wajahnya merona. Tapi ia buru-buru mengganti topik "tadinya aku ingin bersama Septhy tapi, eh, dia terlalu asyik dengan Cedric"

Tanpa kutahu kenapa mulutku mengeluarkan suara geraman. Aku merasa tak suka. Aku jadi merasa tak suka mendengar itu.

Ku pandangi seseorang yang seharusnya menjadi couple-ku itu dengan perasaan kecewa. Dan Septhy dengan pandangan benci. Aku tak tahu kenapa. Oh tidak.

"eh, aku harus pergi sekarang" repet Ririn saat Oliver menarik tangannya dengan tidak sabaran. Beruntungnya Ririn. Mereka benar benar pasangan yang cocok.

Setelah ku habiskan tiga botol penuh butterbeer panas dan merasa sedikit pusing aku kembali duduk. Hanya sedikit berbincang dengan Metty dan Sofie.

"Tasha teluka!" teriak seseorang yang tengah bersusah payah berlari kearah-ku "kau harus ikut aku!" Cedric menarik tangan-ku keluar dari Great Hall. Tangannya hangat dan nyaman. Dan aku suka itu. Tak ingin aku melepaskan tangan ini tapi harus.

"tunggu" aku melepaskan tangan lembutnya itu dan berlari memasuki Great Hall untuk menemui Ririn. Cedric terlihat bingung dan masih menatapku berlari dengan susah payah karena sepatu hak sial ini.

"tunggu sebentar. Aku akan kembali" ujarku sambil tersenyum. Kurasakan darah meluncur naik ke pipi-ku. oh tidak. Itu membuatnya terlihat terkejut. Dan senang.

Aku menabrak seseorang. Dia menatap-ku bingung namun aku hanya terus berlari bahkan tak mengucapkan maaf.

"Heii! Tunggu!" panggil-nya. Dari suaranya mungkin Risma.

"... maukah kau menjadi my real Sweetest Heart mulai detik ini dan selamanya" samar-samar terdengar suara Oliver yang lembut dan penuh perasaan. Wah. Ini tentu waktu yang tidak tepat untuk mengganggu Ririn. Tapi jelas dia tak akan suka meninggalkan Tasha terluka sendirian disana kan?

"maafkan aku harus memotong-mu Mr. Wood" ujarku buru-buru dan menarik tangan Ririn. Ia terlihat kesal. Tapi terkejut juga."ada apa Mii?" repetnya tak sabar

Aku menatapnya dalam "Tasha terluka"

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._

**Sudut Pandang Tasha (Tasha POV)**

Aku berjalan cepat menjauhi kelas ramuan-ku. muka-ku kusut dan dahi-ku berkerut menahan emosi.

"dug!" aku terjatuh, menabrak seseorang "ma.. maafkan aku.." cewek itu malah membantu-ku berdiri. ternyata Yuezy, teman seasrama tercintaku, Hufflepuff.

"kau kenapa?" tanya-nya terlihat sedikit khawatir. Yueza, saudara kembar-nya yang berasal di asrama ravenclaw menatap-ku dari balik bahu Yuezy. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil lalu berlari meninggalkan mereka.

'huufft' aku menghela nafas dalam. Setelah madam pomfrey merawatku selama sisa malam bencana itu, fisik-ku sudah kemballi normal. Namun hati-ku masih tak bisa menerima hasil-nya. Ya. semenjak kejadian malam itu Fani telah menggantikan posisi-ku di sisi Draco. Ila telah menyerah, seseorang yang dulu sangat kubenci kini malah menjadi teman-ku karena kita bernasib sama.

Aku sampai di depan kelas Transfigurasi. Masih banyak anak yang mondar-mandir didepan kelas. Ternyata aku datang terlalu cepat. Biarlah. Aku tak ingin berlama-lama di kelas ramuan. Hanya membuat kerusakan batin-ku bertambah melihat Draco dan Fani... ugh!

'Lihatlah' batinku ketika melihat Ririn datang. Dia bersama Oliver. Oliver mencium keningnya sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Ririn dengan wajahnya yang merah padam.

'Aaah.. bahagianya' batin-ku tersenyum kecil. Sesungguhnya aku sedikit iri, namun bagaimanapun aku harus ikut senang.

'Lihat lagi' batinku ketika Cedric datang dengan merangkul Mione yang nyengir lebar dengan wajah tak kalah merah dengan Ririn. Ya. setelah terjadi pertengkaran kecil dengan Septhy malam yuleball itu, akhirnya Mione mengakui perasaannya yang sesungguhnya, setelah susah payah ditenang-kan oleh Risma.

Ririn happy ending dengan Oliver... Hermione happy ending dengan Cedric... Fani happy ending dengan Draco? Dan aku?

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._

**Epilog**

**Sudut Pandang Hermione (Hermione POV)**

(time : sebelum Yuleball)

Aku berjalan bersama Harry, Dean, Seamus, Crabbe dan Goyle sepanjang lorong menuju common room. Ini jam tujuh malam dan satu jam lagi Yuleball akan segera berlangsung. Aku tak tahu apa yang ingin mereka lakukan hingga mereka dapat akur begini? Harry, Dean dan Seamus sih biasa. Tapi Harry, Crabbe dan Goyle? Dari kemarin ku urungkan niat-ku untuk bertanya namun sekarang tak dapat terbendung lagi rasa penasaran ini.

"apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" tanyaku sebelum aku masuk ke common room sementara mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka " kalian mau kemana?"

Harry tertawa sementara yang lain hanya tersenyum. Senyum aneh. Sedikit menyesal. Dan puas.

"aku akan memberitahu-mu tapi jangan bermulut besar, ok?" aku hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi aku sudah berjanji dengan lima cewek untuk menjadi kencanku di yuleball"

aku tersentak. LIMA?! " bagaim.."

"ssst! Dengar dulu sampai habis"

Seakan ada kabel yang tersambung dalam otak-ku, tiba-tiba aku berkata "kau akan membuat mereka menjadi _diri-mu_?" tanya-ku setengah ngeri. Kulihat Harry hanya meringis menyesal.

"aku tak tega menolak" jawabnya dengan nada datar.

Ku pelototi dia, lalu ranselnya yang menggelembung oleh bahan yang kuyakin untuk membuat pollyjus, tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana reaksi seluruh teman-teman kencan Harry jika tahu itu yang ia lakukan.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._

**Sudut Pandang Tasha (Tasha POV)**

Aku berlari secepat mungkin menjauhi pemandangan yang begitu.. begitu.. ugh! Aku tak dapat menggambarkan situasi ini dengan kata-kata. Kaki-ku terus melangkah dan berlari tanpa ku tahu kemana arah dan tujuannya.

Kuseka air mata yang sudah menggenang dipelupuk mata-ku. aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak akan tahan! Apalagi Fani satu asrama dengan-ku!

Masih kubiarkan kaki-ku membawa-ku ketempat yang ia inginkan. Aku tak peduli. Dimana-pun asal bukan tempat tadi!

Aku tak kuasa membendung air mata ini, jadi kubiarkan saja airmata itu mengalir. Tak berusaha menyeka-nya dengan ujung jubah setelah menyadari ini ruang astronomi, selalu sepi jika sore hari. Aku menjatuhkan diri diruang kosong itu. Kaki-ku terasa lemas dan seluruh tubuh-ku bergetar hebat. Ingin rasanya aku menjerit 'dia milik-ku!' tapi tentu tak bisa karena itu tidak lagi.

"krek" kusarakan lutut-ku menginjak sesuatu. Cepat-cepat aku bangun dan memungut benda kecil di bawah-ku itu.

Sebuah jam pasir.

Jam pasir kecil mungil berkilauan dengan gantungan rantai halus berwarna emas yang terputus. Seperti ditarik secara paksa. Kaca-nya yang terlihat rapuh-pun sudah retak dan berlubang kecil. Ini sudah rusak. Sudah hancur. Mungkin sudah tidak bisa dipakai lagi. Atau mungkin fungsinya akan berubah?

Haha. Bicara apa aku ini. Ini kan jam pasir biasa.

Ku putar-putar jam pasir itu. Ke atas. Ke bawah. Ke samping. Ke depan. Ke belakang. Berkali-kali. Aku ingin mengalihkan seluruh kesedihanku ke jam pasir manis ini.

Tiba-tiba saja kegelapan menyusut. Aku merasa seakan-akan terbang mundur, cepat sekali. Lalu secara tiba-tiba lagi arah terbang-ku berbalik menjadi meluncur ke depan. Bayangan samar warna dan bentuk-bentuk melesat melewati-ku. kurasakan telinga-ku berdentum-dentum. Ku-coba untuk berteriak, tapi seakan semua bayangan samar-samar ini menelan suara-ku. aku merasa pusing. Dan mual.

Dan kemudian aku aku kembali merasa lantai keras dibawah-ku. dan segalanya terlihat jelas lagi.

Aku terkejut. Aku berdiri di tempat yang sama. Namun kali ini begitu banyak anak yang mondar-mandir diluar ruangan ini. Aku cepat-cepat menghapus sisa air mata yang masih menempel dipipi-ku. ada apa ini?!

Aku bangun dan melangkah keluar. Beberapa anak melihat ke arah-ku ketika aku lewat, tapi tak nampak curiga. Dan aku tak mengenal anak itu. Aku tak mengenal anak-anak ini! Aku tak mengenal satu-pun anak-anak ini! Aku tak pernah melihat mereka sama sekali, sebelum ini! Beberapa anak mengenakan jubah hitam dengan garis kuning-perunggu diujung-ujung jubahnya. Mereka anak Hufflepuff juga dan aku tak mengenalnya? Apa ini? Apa yang terjadi? Siapa mereka? Siapa aku? Dimana aku? Aku yakin ini di Hogwarts kok.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa begitu panik. Aku berlari dengan rambut acak-acakan menuruni tangga. Tak peduli semua mata itu memandang-ku aneh.

'Brukk!' aku merasa menabrak seseorang berbadan tegap didepan-ku. hampir saja aku jatuh tersungkur kalau lelaki ini tidak menangkap-ku. memelukku lebih tepat.

Ku tatap wajah cowok yang baru saja menabrak-ku ini. Aku kenal rambutnya! Aku kenal mata-nya! Dan aku juga kenal senyum tampan-nya yang sedang ia sungging-kan saat ini!  
"Draco?" tanya-ku terkejut luar biasa. Dia agak sedikit berbeda menurut-ku. tatapan-nya agak terlalu lembut untuk seorang Draco.

Ia terlihat bingung dan terkejut juga ketika aku memanggilnya begitu.

"Daddy? Kau mengenal daddy-ku?" tanya-nya dengan tatapan heran. Suaranya mengalun merdu selembut beludru.

"Daddy?" tanya-ku semakin shock "kau Draco's son? Draco Malfoy's son?"

"uhhmm.. ya begitulah" jawab-nya masih terlihat tak mengerti.

'Dia anak-nya Draco? Anak-nya Draco? Anak-nya Draco?' kuulangi kalimat itu berulang-ulang berharap menemukan jawaban lain selain yang ada difikiran-ku saat ini. Jadi hanya satu jawabannya. Ini...

Masa depan.

Dia masih memeluk-ku, menatap-ku dengan pandangan aneh "kenapa miss?" tanyanya. Suara-nya... begitu... begitu.. sempurna!  
"uh.. tak apa. Aku hanya terkejut ternyata Mr. Malfoy mempunyai anak se-perti dirimu" lebih tepatnya se-tampan diri-mu. Haha "dia pasti ayah yang hebat"

Dia tertawa kecil dan tersenyum begitu menawan "aku tahu. Trims"

Aku nyengir lebar "jadi siapa nama-mu"

"Scorpius. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy"

Masih dengan memandangnya dalam, aku tersenyum lebar. Biarkan Draco mendapatkan Fani. Biarkan Draco berbahagia dengan Fani.

Draco tak bisa ku-dapat, anak-nya pun jadi. Hahay.

THE END

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_A/N ::_

_aku tau, ini mungkin fanfiction ter gaje yang perna kalian baca ~ XD_

_but, please, review-nya ~ *-*_


End file.
